With increasing improvement of material life, more and more people prefer to gather with friends or families on weekends or holidays, for example, having a holiday in a holiday village together or visiting a place such as a botanical garden or a playground. Two meeting parties may usually determine a fuzzy place which is not so accurate when determining where to meet. For example, they determine to meet at the Tiananmen Square, but the Tiananmen Square may further be subdivided into regions such as the Monument to the People's Heroes, the Tiananmen Rostrum, the Mausoleum of Mao Zedong and the like. For such a scenario, the two meeting parties may usually meet after a lot of troubles since they are unfamiliar with the meeting place, which occupies a relatively larger region or the like. This wastes a lot of time. Therefore, there is a need for an information interaction method for enabling two meeting parties to rapidly meet at a predetermined meeting place.